Bride Of A Mobster
by AliBelly
Summary: Bella was taken by the Irish Mafia when she was eight. Edward bcomes her friend. What will happen when the leaders of the mob decide that they are to marry? When a stalker and a Slave business come into it, how will young Bella survive? ExB. Mobward!
1. Chapter 1

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now**

B.O.B Ft. Haley William Eminem- Airplanes

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Bella, you have to get up!" Bella grunted at the intruder of her warm haven to piss off, not wanting to get up for school. "People are here Bella! They've come for Daddy Bella! _He's _come for Daddy! The _evil _man's come. He gonna hurt daddy, he'll hurt him! Come one Bells, wake up! I need you! Please!"

Bella's eye's snapped open in shock of these words uttered from a high pitched voice and she came face to face with the petite face of her sister Alice in front of her. She was crying, tears staining her sharp face, like snail trials on her cheeks. From what Bella could see of her dishevelled state, Alice had been trying to wake her up for some time, but Bella was the type of child that didn't like to get up when she was told.

"Alice, what's happening?" Bella asked, gathering her into a motherly hug. She had become the parental figure of her sisters since their mother passed, their dad just not being able to do it through the grief of his beloved wife. He was also just to wound up in himself to care about his kids now. They were the last of his concerns, in his mind, they were able to take care of themselves and that it was a mothers job to look after them.

"They're here, Bella," Alice sobbed, wiping her tears ruffly from her eyes like they were poison, not wanting to appear weak in front of her older sister. "The man that daddy warned us about. The _evil_ man! The ones who are trying to take daddy away from us, just like mommy is away from us now. They're downstairs with Daddy. I heard shouting! Oh Bella, I'm so scared! Whats gonna happen to dad? What'll happened to us?"

Alices tiny voice couldn't hold out as her sobs made her whole body shake. Bella of course knew who the _evil man _was that had her sister so scared. He was the man that their dad owed money to. The one that made their family go on the run a few months ago, making them move from town to town constantly. Always running away. Of course he wasn't actually a _man_ but many men. A gang. One that was out for their Fathers blood and money. Bella had heard all of this from easedropping in on conversations that had happened over the past few months since her mother had died.

"Shhh, Alice, Shhhh," Bella murmured, squeezing her sister tightly, trying to literally hold her togeather. "Listen to me. This is important. I want you to go and get Rose. Okay? Can you do that for me?" Alice nodded her small head quickly as Bella talked, trying not to miss anything that Bella was saying. "Once you have Rose take her into the hiding place that we found that day we were playing Hide 'n' Seek. Do you remember the one? In the attack. Do you remember the hiding space?" Again, Alice nodded. "Can you do that for me Alice?" Bella said, trying to get her to stop sobbing. Bella didn't know anything else to do but squeeze Alice tight to her eight-year old body.

"Oh-kay B-Belle-la," Alice sniffed, trying to be brave for her older sister. "I can do it."

"Thank you Alice. You're going to be okay sweetie. And remember, whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't come out of hiding. Okay? I don't want you two to get hurt," Bella murmured quietly, scared shitless herself. She wouldn't let anything happen to her sisters because of their fathers stupid mistake. It was his fault that something important to them was missing already, Bella didn't want her sisters to be missing from her as well because of him.

"Can you try and be a brave girl and keep Rose and yourself safe?" Bella whispered, not reallly wanting to leave her sister and go off to try and fix her fathers mistakes. She was truely niave enough to think that an eight year old could fix these mistakes that threatened all of their lives.

"Yes Bella," she whispered lightly. "I l-love you."

"I love you too Alice."

Bella hugged Alice tighter, trying too physically transfer strength to her. Bella couldn't let anything happen to Alice or Rose, even if it costed her own life. "Wait in the hiding spot until you here the birds start to chirp or I come for you. Can you do that sweetie?" Alice just nodded through her tears and squeezed her older sister tighter. "If I don't come, head to Phil's house. He'll help you." _I hope._

Bella gave Alice one last tight squeeze, then pushed her toward the door. Alice stumbled towards the door and walked towards Roses room. Bella would die before either of them got hurt. That was a promise that she would keep to herself.

Bella quietly stalked downstairs to see if her sisters observations were corrected. She could hear the shouted as soon as she left her soon, so that much was true, but was it the gang members?

When Bella saw the scene downstairs before her, she stiffled a gasp at how horrific the scene was. Her father was in deep shit.

There were six strangers looming threatenling over Charlie Swans body, which was being held down by only one massive man, the size of an elephant. The shouting was coming from her father, empty threats of what he would do to them if he wasn't let go now. She avioded looking at her fathers face, for she feared what she would see. From what Bella could see of the rest of the room, there was a person next to each of the three exits, making no escape for her father possible. In the middle of the room there was four men all looking wearing blank facial expresssions. Two of the men had black hair, both shoulder length, but one was shiny and curly, the other straight and smooth. The other two had blonde hair, one honey blonde and short, the other platimuin and long. Bella looked at her dad's face last. It showed absolute fear and she was smart enough to know that it was for his life and not for his kids, who were supposively upstair, fast asleep. He was too selfish to care about his daughters, over his own.

One of the men that was looming over Charlie took a step closer to Bella and away from her father. He had hard eyes and white hair_._ His hair was almost the same colour as his skin which was extremely pale, like snow. He probably hasn't seen sunlight for years, to busy killing and robbing people by night.. His clothes were in perfect condidtion. It was an expensive suit emsemble with a black pants, tie and a jacket with the white collar of shirt his shirt peeking through. He had shoes that almost looked over polished. _Almost_. Not a crease or speck of dirt on his person.

He looked at around the room cheeking the exits and saw Bella cowering half hidden behind the door. His upper lip lifted into a sneer and he alerted the guard stationed at the door, letting out a cruel laugh as he saw Bella, a child, cower as she was brought forward to the middle of the room, next to her father.

"Look what we have here Aro," the man said with a sarcastic tone. "_Chief_ Swans daughter." Charlie was the cheif of police back in Forks, which was where the Swans used to live before Charlie felt the need to ruin their lives. "She's a beautiful young thing isn't she?"

The impecably dressed man poked Bella's cheeck and she flinched away from him. All the men in the room let out a mean chuckle.

"Indeed she is," Aro replied. "Come over here Miss Swan, so we can have I closer look at you."

Bella was screaming of fear inside,and it showed on her face. All her innocence laid out on a silver platter for these men of crime. She knew if she didn't do what they asked of her, they would kill her without hesitation. And that thought scared the shit out of Bella, so she did what she was told and walked towards Aro with a blank look on her face. When she reached the centre of the room, he grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him to inspected it. Aro 'hmmed' and 'ahhhed' at certain points while looking at her youthful features. When he let go of her he had a creepy looking smile on his face.

_Paedophile_, thought Bella viscously.

"She certainly is gorgeous for someone so young Cauis." He turned to the other blonde man. "Don't you think that she is gorgeous, even at this early age Carlisle? How beautiful she'll look when she had blossomed into adulthood."

"Yes, she is quite pretty," The man with honey hair, Carlisle, replied unconcerned with everything in the room but Charlie. He had murder in his eyes as he gazed at the girl, who they were discussings, father.

Carlisle was the youngest of the four men but they all looked like they were the same age. He glanced at Bella once with piercing green eyes, then turned away. Although Bella will never admit it, she peed her pants a little bit at his look.

_What are these creepy old men going to do with me? _Bella thought.

"An excellent choice for Edward to have as a wife, don't you think Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"Isn't it a bit early to be picking wives for Edward? He's only nine." Carlisle said. "She might be like six or something, the complete wrong age for Edward. He'll need someone the same age as him as they grow up, a friend turned girlfriend, I think."

"It's never too early to pick a wife. It just saves time later. You do want gorgeous Grandkids for Esme to spoil rotten dont you? And as for the age problem why don't ask her." Aro turned to Bella. "Miss Swan-"

"Bella," she interrupted him. As soon as Bella said interupted, she knew it was a mistake. You shouldn't interrupt important men. Aro's eyes glowed with anger for a few seconds and Bella thought that he was about to back hand her, but instead he sighed loudly and let it go. Cauis looked offended, like she diliberately did it to fuck him off, but he didn't say anything.

"Bella then," Aro continued. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old," she answered in a quiet voice, afraid to offend Cauis further. He might hit her or shot her father.

"See Carlisle," Aro said, taking the conversation of youndg, frightened Bella. "Hardly a years difference."

"I suppose then. She would sure make beautiful grandchildren for Esme," Carlisle muttered, continuing to stare at Bella's father.

"Felix," Aro said to the man holding Charlie down. "Put Bella in the car that Edward is in while we take care of _this_."

Aro took a gun out of his jacket and inspected Charlie through narrowed slits. Cauis, Carlisle and the unknown man all did the same. Felix came towards Bella and took her hand in his large one. He didn't say anything, but did send Bella a cute, dimpled smile as we walked out the front door, towards the car, as if trying to reassure her that she would be okay.

**Bang**

When Bella was halfway up the garden path she heard a gunshot.

**Bang**

Her eyes watered as she thought where that bullet had hit.

**Bang**

And then a third shot. She blinked her lids trying to get rid of the traitor tears that showed the real emotion that she felt for my dad.

**Bang**

With that last shot through traitorous tears ran free down her youthful face. The echo of the gun was ringing in her ears and she was soon sobbing loudly, her shoulders shaking in grief for her father. The father that had been putting her sisters and herself last lately.

_How did this happen? Why me? I just hope that Alice and Rose will be alright. I guess I kind of hoped that if they had to take someone, it would be me. Better me than Alice, who is only five or Rose, who is still a baby at two._

These were just some of the thoughts that ran through her mind as she shuffled her feet towards to car. Halfway there, someone got sick of her slow pace and decided to pick her up and almost throw her onto the hard sidewalk.

Bella looked through her tear-filled eyes at the balck-tinted windows of a large van. Even without tears intuding on her vision, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be see inside of the car with windows that dark. Felix opened the door of the car and indicated for Bella to go inside. When she didn't move, he picked her slight form quickly of the side walk and shoved her inside of the car. She glared out the door for a moment at the large man, wanting to punch him in the face for her mistreatment, but wasn't stupid enough to think that she would get away with it. Instead she turned in her set and saw a gangly looking boy glancing up from a comic book with a look of shock on his face, obviously not expecting to see another youth in the car.

"Edward, move over," A deep voice from behind Bella rumbled. She whipped her head around and caught a glance of men leaving the house that she couldn't even call her own anymore (Even though she had only been living there for a little over a month). But it contained her sisters, that she couldn't reach with her young, small hands.

"Yes father," the boy, Edward, said obeying his father by moving over. He looked at Bella curiously, probably wondering why she was crying or why a she, a complete stranger had just hopped into his car.

Bella sat in the middle seat with Carlisle and Edward on both of her sides. Her sobbing become louder, like a cat that was dying. Carlisle looked her in distaste, probably re-thinking who he had just chosen for his son. Her crying wasn't lady-like to crying with silent tears falling down from her doe eyes, but the full Monty type of crying, with snot and everything.

Suddenly a hanky appeared in Bella's vision, white and clean just asking to be blown. Bella's eyes followed the hand that hold the clean hanky to see Edwards with a sad smile on his face. He elbowed her lightly, hinting for her to take the hanky. She did, with a grateful smile, and blew her nose loudly, her sobs quieting finally. Carlisle made a startled noise as she blew her nose, like he was amazed that a crying young lady would blow her nose. Bella didn't even glance his way, but turned and held Edwards gaze. Instead of the sad smile that he had before, he now wore a look that was _very _condescending.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"B-Belle-l-la," she stuttered, suddenly scared of the boy that had made such a kind gesture to a stranger that had just appeared in his car. Her sobs started again.

"It's okay," He said, trying to calm her down. "I'm Edward. You're going to be alright now."

He gave her an awkawrd pat on the shoulder, not sure how to comfort the youthful girl. Her reply was more crying. Startled, Edward muttered something under his breathe that Bella didn't hear through her sobbing. He wrapped her arms around her slowly, not sure how to comfort her. Bella leaned into the affectionate gesture, desperate for recieving love after having to give it for so long.

Soon her sobs became quieter and she became sleepier. She leaned her head against Edwards shoulder and fell into a Edward caccooned slumber.

"I'll look out for you now Bella," Edward murmured quietly as everything went blank for her.

* * *

**Updated 14th August 2010**

**Edited 30th May 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**

Let it be= The Beattles

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Bella woke up to the cool feel of satin on her bare skin. She was confused as she thought of the worn cotton sheets that itched her skin on her bed at home. Charlie didn't think that having nice sheets for his kids was important when he was up to his knees in debt. She cracked an eye open and took in her surroundings. She was in a large room that was completely white; the sheets, the pillows, the walls, even the door. Next to her was a table that held a dewy glass of water, which she reached for quickly and gulped greedily.

As she sat back on her pillows, wiping her wet upper lip, she thought back to the previous days events. The _evil man_ came to their house. Bella managed to get her beloved sisters out. The men kidnapped her and she heard them shoot their father. She meet Edward, and he hugged awkwardly as any young man would as she cried her heart out.

_At least Alice and Rose are safe. Well at least I hope they are. _Bella thought sullenly.

Bela sighed as she figured that she had to get up and that their was no use sitting in bed all day. She pulled back the sheets and shivered against the cool temperature of the room, having lost all protection from it when she removed the silky sheet. She walked over to the white door and opened it, even though every muscle in her body was urging her not to, not knowing hwo dangerous and violent these men really were. As the door opened, it made a hideous screeching as it moved making Bella cringe. As she loooked up from the floor (which was where she was looking for fear of seeing the man who looked at her father with such murder in his eyes) and saw nothing but an abonded hallway that appeared to be very long.

She sighed again, this time louder than before, knowing that she was going to have to wander even further down the hallway, away from the room that had sheets that didn't itch. She moved carefully down the hall, letting her toes sink slowly into the plush carpet that was a tasteful cream colour. As she walked along, she noticed many doors and wonedered what they were all for. As she carried on walking down the hallway, she got ever so curious and decided to open one, her curiousity for what house would need so many doors in one hallway overriding the urge to run from the place and hope never to see the blonde man that they called Carlisle again.

She opened the door slowly and this one, like the other, creaked as it opened as well making Bella cringe again. Inside the room on a blood red couch sat a muddy blonde haired man sitting and reading a paperback novel. He was wearing a white top covered in a charcal striped jacket and a tie that was as thin and as a stick and travelled down his chest like a snake stretched out. His night coloured pants had a chain running out of them that trailed in a loop and rested in his pocket. On his head sat a fedora hat, which Bella glanced at with admiration, loving the stylish hat. He glanced up at her with a piercing glance when she cleared her throat noisily, trying to catch his attention.

"Ah, you must be Miss Bella. You are awake at last. You've been sleeping for sixteen hours, we thought that you might never wake up," the man said, chuckling. His accent was strange, one that Bella, in her youth, could not recongize, but she knew that it wasn't American like her own. "You were sleeping like a dead person."

Bella stood there, her head bowed, hiding her watery eyes as she thought of her now dead dad. The man seemed to realise his joke was in ill taste and quickly apologized.

"Miss Bella, Mr Cullen and young Edward are waiting for you in the dining room," he said, after an awkward moments silence and a gruff throat clearing from himself. He seemed more serious now that he had mentioned the man who had helped kill her father and his son. "Come with me, I will show you where they are waiting for you."

He walked off, that even glancing back to see if she was following.

Bella trembled in fear as she thought of the man, Carlisle, who just the night before had murdered her father. The thought brought wetness to her eyes, and she gave a slight sob.

The man who had walked ahead turned his head back at the sound of the little girls sob that she admitted. The sound made him feel like a puppy crying would make anyone else feel; filled with sadness. He walked back towards her and crouched down so he was eye level with her. The gave a slight sigh at the thought of what might happen to this girl while in the custody of these men that he worked for; that he killed for.

"Miss Bella," he murmured to her softley, not wanting to frighten her. "You do not have to be scared. If you want I could keep an eye on you, make sure your safe."

Bella looked at him with hope glistening in her eyes. She was still niave enough to believe most things people she liked said to her were correct. The only probelm with this logic was that usually people said things to her that made her like them, therefore making her believe the things that she was told. This was exactly the case with this man. He said something that she wanted to hear, and she liked him for it, therefore believing that it was true.

"Would you truely mister?" she asked him with a glitter in her eyes that made it impossibe for him to refuse her.

"Sure Miss Bella," he replied. "But only if we get moving now."

Bella nodded eagerly and followed behind him quickly as soon as he started moving again. After a moment she shyly asked what his name is.

"Well, Miss Bella, my name is Demetri," he said with a chuckle. Only moments ago the little girl had been trembling in the hallway letting out sobs that would make even the hardest person in the world want to comfort her, and now she was asking him his name like they were buddies. She obviously was very trusting, and Demetri wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"I've never known anyone with a name like that. Are you from a different country? Your accent is different to mine as well, so you must be." Bella said confidently, using the best language that she had to make her look smart in front of this man that she wanted to impress so that he woulod be her friend in this nightmarish place. She was also always looking for an opportunity to learn new things; she was a very curious person by nature.

"Why yes, Miss Bella, I am," He said flashing her a toothy smile, holding back a laugh as she beamed in pride about getting something right. "My parents and I moved here when I was eight."

"Why did you move? Where were you from? Didn't your parents like it there anymore?" She listed off, becoming even more curious about this strange man by the second.

Demetri chuckled at her eagerness to learn about him. Or maybe it was becuse she sounded so nosy.

"Slow down Miss Bella, you might hurt yourself," he said with a smile, making her stick her tongue out at him (A nasty habit that she had picked up from Alice). "I origionally come from Leningrad, Russia. That is where my accent is from. But six months before I moved here, I lived in Poland."

Bella looked up at him in confusion, unfimilar with the country Poland. "Where's Poland? What's it like?"

"Poland is very...cold. Everyone there is wearing coats made fur, their fingers turning blue in the coldest months. I've even heard of someones toes falling off because he was so cold. Poland is at the top of the world basically, you see. Rigtht next to the north pole." He winked at Bella at this point. "Its basically on the otherside of the world to the USA, but when I moved there from Russia, it felt longer than that. I was so very sad to leave Russia, my home country. I had to leave my friends, my school and half my belonging there, then I had to restart my life again when we moved. It felt like the end of the world to me. I thought that I was never going to survive. It was the worst day of my life when I left Russia. I cried in my room the whole night before. My mother told me many times to become quiet but I just couldn't stop. When we arrived in Poland and I saw my new house, I cried some more. It was so tiny. In Russia, our house was small, but this house, it looked like something like dawfs from a Tolken book would live in.

"I didn't cry again after that first night, but I felt like it. But things got better. I went to school and made friends. We had a lovely fire in our house to ward away the cold. I got new toys. I loved it all." He smiled fondly at a memory he was experiancing. "But then six months passed. My Father came home one day. He had great news; he'd gotten a job. In America! I was so excited. We'd all heard stories about The Might America. How everyones dreams came true when they went there. Again, I had to say goodbye to my friends, which wasn't as hard as it was in Russia, but it still hurt to leave them. I took a lot less toys with me this time, knowing that since I got lots of things in Poland, where I thought it would be terrible, and I thought that America would be amazing, and that I would get double what we had in Poland."

"And was America all it was made up to be?" Bella asked him, absorbing all the new information that she had just learnt.

Demetri gave a bitter chuckle. "No. No it wasn't."

"What happened to you when you got here that made it so terrible?"

"When my family arrived in America we were decieved. My father went to what he thought was a bank. It wasn't. It was some men scamming people from overseas and they took their money, pretending to be a bank. They gave back fake money in return. My Father had gone to buy a Turkey after exchanging his money, to show that his family was now American. He came home with tears in his eyes. My mother asked him what was wrong and he told her that he had lost everything. We had nothing left. My mother was, of course, upset, but she soon got over it and told him to get a job. He tried. He really did try. But it wasn't enough. No one wanted to hire a forgien man. He soon grew sad. I watched that change in him. With my father not working, my mother had too. And there was only one job for women. She had to sell her...her body. It was the only way that we could survive."

Bella know what a women selling her body meant. When things were especially tough, he asked Bella is she would. She of course refused after learning what it meant, but she got the feeling that if things had gotten worse, he would of made her do it agaisnt her will.

"Oh Demetri," she gasped. "That's so horrible."

Demetri nodded in response. "It was horrible, but it got worse. My father, in his depression and unemployment turned to liquor. For weeks he was constantly drunk. Soon he started to beat my mother, calling her a slut for what she did to keep us all fed (and my father drunk). I hated that he did it to her, she didn't deserve it. She was a good woman, so kind and caring about even a stranger in the street. She always thouht that best of people, even when they were not the best of what they could be. After a while My Father turned to a stronger alternative than alcohol; Cocaine. He abused it and overdosed, dying. I was ten years old and stuck in debt because of my dead fathers habit."

"My mother and I were left to face the consequences of my fathers habit. We soon found out that he was borrowing money from a local loan shark. He came round a few days after my father died and threaten my mother. My mother tried hard to get the money, and I did everything that I could to help. I loved my mother very much. She always made sure that I had my teeth brushed before I went to bed. She soon died in revenge for my fathers debt not being payed. The day she died she gave me this," He pulled out the chain that dangled from his pocket, and on the end of it was a golden pocket watch. "She told me that it was her fathers and that she wanted me to have it so that I would turn out to be a great man like she thought her father was."

"She went to meet the loan shark in the neighbourhoods park. I followed her there, even after she told me not to. I had to see if she would be okay. She wasn't. The loan shark asked her if she had the money and she told him that she did not. He pulled out her gun and repeated his question. She answered the same again. And he shot her. RIght there in the middle of a park. In the middle of the day and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I made a move to run out and get him, but an arm grabbed me around the waist. I remember clearly what happened after that, even though it was many years ago.

"A man with long dark hair told me to stop. That the loan shark would kill me too. I didn't care. I just wanted to get back him so I could mourn my mother. I thrashed against his hold, but he was strong. He dragged me towards a car and shoved me in. He told me that the loan shark would get his just desserts soon. I looked at him, and saw murder in the mans eyes. Not directed at me, but at the loan shark, for killing my mother. I was grateful to him. He saved my life.

"The man asked his drive to move and explained to me who he was. He said that he was a high member of a gang, right here in Boston, called the Volturi. He told me that he could get revenge for my mother, I just needed to declare myself loyal to him and the Volturi. I asked him why I should trust him, and he told me that I had no one else. I said that that is not a good enough reason and he sighed loudly. He confessed to me that he had been in love with my mother. He had been seeing her for a few months and cared for her deeply. He had followed her that day to make sure that no harm came to her, but he just couldn't safe her in time. I asked him why he wanted me, if my mother was dead. He sighed again, louder that time and said reluctantly that I reminded him of my mother. You see Bella, with have the same eyes. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and alone, just a young boy by myself, and orphan. So i joined him. To this day I still regret that I couldn't save my mother, but I have never regretted my decision to join the Volturi. It has changed my life."

"Oh Demetri!" Bella exclaimed. "That's so sad, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. You poor poor man. You've been through all this and yet you are still so sweet! How can you stand it?"

"It is fine Miss Bella. Even though I lost a family, I have gained a new one. One that is just as great; The Volturi."

"I still feel bad that this has happened to you. It's horrible and I _am _sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Miss Bella. You did nothing wrong. How could you?" He said with a kind smile.

"But why did you tell me all this? We've only just meet."

"Dont you see how similar my story is to yours. You lost your mother just like I did. Your father was a, excuse my language, asshole as well. Our situations are so similar. But I just want you to remember this while you are her: Everything will be alright, just let it be." He flashed her another smile and stopped walking. They had arrived at the door to the dining room. "We are here, Miss Bella and you need food. I hope that I see you again. You are a sweet girl."

"I hope that I see you too," she said truthfully. "It was nice talking to you."

Bella quickly squeezed Demetri in a quick hug, that was so fast that he couldn't even wrap his arms around her. He gave her a small smile and opened the door for her walking away quickly, leaving Bella to fend for herself against whatever lay inside. She slowly stumbled into the room and looked at the two men who were sitting at the table eatiing. Edwards face lit up when he saw Bella, while Carlisle glared at her.

"Morning Bella!" Edward said in an excited voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning," Bella replied with less enthusiasm. "Yeah, real well thanks."

"Come and sit Bella," Carlisle muttered in a tone full of angst. "We have much to discuss."

Bella walked towards the table that Carlisle and Edward, peering at the seat that she could take. She chose the one that was furthest from Carlisle, which happened to be right next to Edward. He grinned at her cheerily, pleased with her chosen seat. At Edwards urging, she helped herself to a bowl of cereal that she never got at home, when she lived there.

"So Bella," Carlisle started after a few minutes of silent chewing. "We've discussed what we'll do with you until you are older."

"What do you mean 'until I'm older'?" Bella muttered angrily.

Carlisle's eye's flashed with anger at her rudeness, but answered her question never the less. "Until you are old enough for dear Edward here to what he choses with you. Now, back to my main point. Aro's wife, Sulpicia, can't conceive a child, but has always wanted a little girl, like yourself. Once she heard about poor little homeless you," His mouth twisted into a bitter smile, his tone sarcastic."She managed to convinced Aro to let her adopt you. He was reluctent, but when can a man refuse his eife? She's planned it all out, just you and her, Mother and daughter. It's very kind of her. You should be thankful, not many people have the opportunity to even know Aro's wife, let alone live with her and be treated as her daughter. Aro is very... Protective of her."

"Well, er," Bella said, not really sure how she was suppose to respond. "Thank you?"

"Once you've finished eating, you will meet Sulpicia and Aro properly," Carlisle said. "get to know your knew _parents." _His tone was sarcastic as he said parents.

Bella carried on eating her cereal in silence, while Edward attemped small talk with her, as well as a nine year old could.

"So Bella," he started. "Would you like to see my room after you meet Aro and Sulpicia?"

"Sure," She responded; monosyllabel.

"Don't worry," Edward said in a reassuring voice, thinking her want to not talk was because of nerves. "Aro and Sulpicia are really nice. You'll love them. The always give the best presents for christmas."

She smiled tentativley at him. Typical for a young boy to think about presents. "You would know. I bet you're well spoiled."

He laughed. "Sure am. Their my god parents. The best ones at that, they really _do_ give the best presents!"

Carlisle excused himself and said that he'd be back soon to take Bella to meet her _parents_. Again sarcasm was thick in his tone. Edward and Bella sat in silence after that. Bella, deep in her own thoughts and Edward not sure what to say to this young girl that he meet the day before and comforted while she cried over her dead parent that his father had just shot.

"Aro and Sulpicia live only next door to me, so we can be best friends and play together everyday," Edward said after a moment, breaking the silence. "We can play star wars and Indiana Jones every single day. It is going to be so great!"

"Umm, well I am not sure about playing those boyish games, but we'll see," Bella said with a small giggle. "Why don't we play Barbie?" She asked, giggling at the thought of him sitting playing with ken a ken doll, making ken declare his love for barbie.

"I don't think so," He said quickly, shuddering at the thought of Barbie. "But we can compromise. How about we can watch the simpsons instead."

"Cool," Bella said, jumping up from her chair as she saw Carlisle walk back into the room.

Carlisle stood up walking towards the door. Bella followed him without hesistation.

They walked in silence towards what she assume was a meeting room, considering that it had it had a large table surrounded by chairs. Aro, Cauis and the other man that killed Charle were all sitting at the table along witb a woman, who sat next to Aro with a pleased look on her face. The man that Bella didn't know the name of had shoulder length, wavy hair and a blank look on his face. His eyes held hidden pain and Bella felt bad for him, the look in his eyes was the look of someone who had lost someone close to him. He must of lost someone that he loved, poor guy. There was also a woman there that had long, straw-coloured hair. She was really beautiful with her angular face with sharp cheekbones, piercing green eyes that could cut through steel and were framed with long, dark eye lasheand full red painted lips. She must be Sulpicia, Aro's wife.

Carlisle indicated for Bella to sit in one of the chairs opposite all the others in the room and went to sit with them. Bella trembled with fear as she sat opposite these powerfull people that could kill her without anyone finding out. She had never felt so vunerable in her life. Aro cleared his throat to speak, then spoke in a tone that made young Bella's slanting back ease up because of the friendliness it contained.

"Young Bella, I'm Aro Volturi. These are my brothers, Marcus," he indicated to the dark haired man. "Carlisle, who you know and Cauis. And this is my lovely wife Sulpicia," He initiated to the beautiful woman beside him.

"Hello Bella," Sulpicia said. "You _are_ gorgeous, just like Aro said."

"Thank you, miss," Bella said, blushing at her compliment. Bella was modest by nature and a compliment that large from someone that could be a model made her feel slightly self-sonscious, but happy inside. "You're to kind."

"Drop the 'miss' stuff Bella," she scolded. "It's Mom now."

"Okay….Mom," Bella said with hesitation.

"Well Bella," Aro said. "Heidi, our resident fashionista, has some clothes for you and tomorrow Sulpicia will take you shopping, so you can decorate your room and get to know eachother better."

"Thank you Sir," she said, grateful. Charlie never done things like help her decorate her room before. He always spent his money on getting drugged up.

_Oh how I've misjudged these people. They have been so kind to me, while Charlie was always horrible._

"Oh Bella," Sulpicia saidin her scolding tone. "Just call him Dad from now on. We're your new family now after all."

"Okay. Thank you, Mom, Dad." she said flashing them a toothy smile.

"Heidi," called Aro. "Take Bella and get her into some appropriate clothes. It's wrong for a young lady to be dressed in her pajamas at this hour."

Hiedi walked into the room quickly, bowing her head to the adults in the room, then holding her hand out for Bella to take. Bella did instantly. If her new father trusted this lady, then Bella could as well. Hiedi, who had long legs that made her tall and very long mahongy hair, led Bella through hallways and finally into a room that had pink walls. Bella wrinkled her nose up at the colour, disliking the girly girl-ness of the room.

Heidi noticing her distaste laughed. "You can buy some wallpaper or paint tomorrow and changed to colour since this will be your room."

"This will be my room? But it's massive," Bella said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it is." Heidi walked towards a wardrobe and opened it. Bella let out a small gasp at how big it was.

"Well Bella," Heidi said. "Pick and outfit and we will start the day. It isn't very full at the moment, but it will be soon wil Sulpicia as your mother, she loves to shop."

"This is _so _cool!" Bella shrieked with a squeel, content with herself and her situation. For the moment.

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got. I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions don't be shy and just ask :D

Well isn't that a wonderful button below this! You should press it and write something for me.

**Updated 16th August 2010**

**Updated 2nd June 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Apologize- One Republic Ft. Timberland

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**BPOV**

Bella was led to the same meeting room as before, but this time only Aro and a man (who looked like he was standing guard) were in there. Heidi had been following Bella around like a puppy all day, and she was so close to getting on her last nerve. Heidi treated Bella like she was her personal, life sized Barbie doll, there for her amusement only. She decided that the outfit I picked out, which was jeans and a shirt that was found at the back of the closet, wasn't good enough. So now Bella was dressed in a white dress that had a frilly skirt and spaghetti straps. It was quite pretty but Bella thought it made her look like she was two years old.

_Oh well, what was I going to do? _Bella thought.

"Ahh, young Bella," Aro purred. "You look much better when you are not in your night clothes. Will you sit?"

She sat down as asked and gave him a tight smile.

"That's better. You must be much more comfortable now," he said gleefully. "Now since you will be living with me, I thought that you might want an explanation to what happened to your father."

"Yes," She said quietly. "It would be nice to know why he died. He never told me anything about his life outside of me."

"Okay then. Well where to begin. I will start the story when I met him. Charlie was a man that had what professionals would call and addictive personality. Once he got something, he had to have more of it. It happened with everything that he tried; His wife, his gambling, his drinking, his drugs and even you his own kid. Once he had you, he knew that he needed more. One thing wasn't enough for him. He had to have more."

"He came to me when a couple of years before you were born. He had just married his wife, your mother, Renee and wanted to please her by buying her gifts like jewellery. The only problem was that he never had the money to do it. He met one of my dealers, Felix, that I had dealing in his community. Charlie asked Felix if he made good money doing this and Felix, being the outgoing person he is, always keen to make new friends, answered yes. Charlie asked if there was a way to get into the business and Felix brought him to Cauis. He told Cauis that he had lost his job and was in need of money, so the newly wed couple could live comfortably."

"Cauis, being the compassionate man that he is, offered to help him by offering him a job. Cauis was to start of as a dealer and received a couple of kg of coke a week. He was to sell it and then report to our office to give us our twenty percent share that we receive. But Charlie only showed up for a couple of months, giving us the full twenty. After a while he started to lie to us about how much he sold and kept the profit for himself. He kept it up for a couple of years. We were notified when you were born, only so Charlie could get more coke to support his "extended" family. We gave him more and he kept selling."

"Last year, we found out that he wasn't giving the right amount of money. We sent on of our female guards to check out what to problem was. Charlie was there when my guard arrived, but so was Renee. The guard didn't achieve much and we were still getting ripped of by him. In our mob, we hate to get families involved with our activities. So when Renee listened at the door and overheard what Charlie had been up to during the years, she was shocked."

"She cornered the guard before he left and requested a meeting with the person that was in charge, me. I agreed to met her, but not at her house. She came to a restaurant with me, but the whole time she was stressing about leaving her kids at home with her babysitter and her boyfriend. She seemed very protective of you. Renee confided in me that she had had no idea that Charlie was doing this and said that he had been having problems with him for about five years. She said that one day he came home drunk and forced herself on her. I got quite mad at this. Renee seemed sweet and didn't deserve a man like him. She told me that she had been finding white powder in his pant pockets for the last couple of months and that he had been acting weird. He had obviously been doing some of the coke that we gave him."

"She told me that he had also been gambling whenever they went out together and that he would lose big. Whenever this happened, he would take her home and belt him. He was scaring her and she wanted out, I was the one that told her that I could give it to her. But during the time that Charlie had spent at the office, he had found friends that wanted to over through me. These spies told Charlie that Renee had met up with me and assumed that we were having an affair."

"I had one of my guards, Demetri, who I think that you met this morning, follow her home. He saw through the window what happened. Renee was in the living room, folding washing, and Charlie came into the room holding a gun. He was yelling to her about an affair, while waving the gun. She was terrified and couldn't do anything but sit there and look up at him with big, blue tearful eyes. He finally got so close to her and the gun was right up to her four head. He finally shot as Demetri was running through the door to rescue her, but he was too late. She was already dead."

"Demetri saw Charlie running out the door and shot at him. He missed but got a good look at his face. He yelled at Demetri to tell me that I was next. After that we couldn't let him go. He was trying to kill me and take over my organization."

"Charlie moved you around multiple times so we took some time tracking you down. Luckily Demetri is very good at tracking people down, so we did end up getting your dad. When you came downstairs, I knew that I couldn't leave you there. Cauis knew this to and had tried to help. Carlisle would never have let you, a child, come with us without a reason. He is very bitter and it is only getting worse with old age."

"We really aren't that bad, dear Bella. We wanted to help you but we have to keep up appearance. What you need to understand is that we are mobsters and we can't go round looking like fuckers, taking in every needy child that we come across. I would if I could, but I can't. And I am sorry for that. I just hope that you can accept us Bella."

"I am truly sorry that you are going to have an arranged marriage now, sorry that you don't have the choice on whom you get to live with forever. But Sulpicia and I will take good care of you and won't let anything to happen to you," He said, finishing with a small, tired smile.

"I thought that the guy that was running out of the house was the guy that killed my mother," she murmured. "That's what my father told me."

"Bella," Aro said. "He lied. He was an evil man and wanted everything for himself. But I am not like that. You will be safe with me."

"Thank you," she said, tearing up at his compassion. "Dad."

He had the biggest smile that Bela have ever seen after She called him dad. He knew what that meant. He knew that it was because Bella accepted him and their way of life. It was the least that Bella thought she could do. Charlie probably would've raped her and her sisters like he did to my mum if they hadn't taken her.

"It is quite alright. Now I heard that young Edward wants to have a 'play date' with you in his room today. I will walk you there."

"Alright," Bella said, jumping up.

* * *

"And this is my favourite toy," Edward announced grandly. "My x-box 360."

Edward was giving Bella a our of all of his toys that he had in his room. He had everything that a little boy could ever want. When they got to the toy racing cars, she teased him mercilessly. He got in quite a tiff about that. Bella thought that was even more hilarious.

"It's very nice," Bella agreed. "But what does it do? Why would you need a box with an x on it?"

"You don't know what it is, do you?" he asked.

"Errrr, no?" she said. She was always to poor to have toys that needed power to work.

"You can play games on it on through your TV. It is so fun! My favourite game is _grand theft auto vice city_. It is so mean! You get to shoot sooo many people up!" He obviously loved this game.

"Awesome," Bella said, not really liking the idea of people being shot, with it so fresh in her mind.

"Bella," Edward said. "What's wrong? Is it something that Aro did?"

She knew that that he was referring to the way that she greeted Aro good-bye with a kiss on the cheek.

"No Aro is fine," she muttered. "He's helping me. A lot."

"Well what is it then?" Edward persisted.

"Aro told me something about my birth mother, Renee. It really upset me. My father, he was a horrible man. I was with him before I came with you guys last night. I was just reminded by him for a moment. It's really nothing."

'Are your sure Bella? You look really sad," Edward said, thinking of a way to make her feel better. "Come here and give me a hug. It will make you feel beter."

Bella shuffled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I will keep you safe Bella. You have me now. I will look after you." Edward chanted these promises endlessly and didn't stop until I stepped away from him.

"Do you pinky promise Edward?" Bella asked holding up my pinky finger. She didn't need to be let down by another male in her life, again.

"Of course. I, Edward Cullen, promise to keep you safe and always look after you from now on," He announced grandly while wrapping his pinky finger around hers. "I pinkie swear!"

"Thanks Edward," Bella said, hugging him again.

"S'okay Bella," Edward said, pulling her close.

* * *

Bella was sitting on her bed in the room that Aro declared hers. After Edward made his promise they played with his toys until Aro came to pick her up to take home. He also said Demetri was her guard, since Bella had told him that they got on famously. Bella was pleased. Demetri seemed like he nice guy and he had tried to save her mum from the fate that her father had set for her.

"Miss Bella," Demetri murmured in a low voice. "What has you thinking so hard? Pretty girls like you shouldn't think that hard."

"Just that everything in my life has been a lie," Bella muttered. Charlie had lied about everything, and now everything she knew was wrong.

"Bells," Demetri said in a voice that made her lift her head to met his eyes. It was filled with compassion. "Your dad was an asshole. Don't let him haunt the rest of your life. Your better then him."

"Your right," she said, totally agreeing. "But I wish that he was here to apologize. I guess that it is too late."

"Nothing is ever to late," Demetri said strongly.

"Your right. I will just have to hope that Aro is a better father to me."

"That's the spirit kid."

"Thanks Demetri," she said smiling at him. "That's the second thing that you've helped me with today. Your like my psychologist or something."

"Well, I do what I can."

"Hey Demetri," Bella said carefully, changing the subject to something lighter.

"Yes Miss Bella?"

"Can I paint your toenails?" she asked absolutely serious.

"Sure why not."

"Okay, I'll go get some pink nail polish," she said, smiling happily.

She walked off in time to hear him mutter "What have I gotten myself into."

She laughed in delight, realising that I was going to have quite a nice life here.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the review! They made me smile. I have an answer for a question that was asked a lot. It was: Are Alice and Rose coming back. They answer is yes, just a bit later into the story. Review make me smile **

* * *

Updated 16th August 2010


	4. Chapter 4

**But I'm lost and I'm crushed  
I'm cold and confused but not guiding light  
You're my guiding, light.  
You're my guiding, light.  
There is no guiding, light left inside.  
There's no guiding light in us**

**Guiding light- Muse**

* * *

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan sat nervously in the back seat of a black SUV, picking at here already blunt nails. Her personal guard, driver and friend, Demetri sat in the drivers seat, inhaling from his ciggarate. This was the day that Bella officially started school. She had managed to convince her adopted father, Aro, and her adopted mother, Sulphicia that it was indeed safe for her to go to a public school instead of the home tutors that she had at the moment, even though her father was the leader of a major mob, and her head apparently had a very large price on it. Althought Bella had found it annoying that Aro had kept her from living here life to the fullest, she thought that it was sweet that he cared.

Bella was starting today at the upperclass private school that her bestfriend Edward Cullen attended. Aro had ordered Demetri, much to Bella's annoyance, to drive Bella to school and make sure she was safe. Thinking of Demetri, she looked to the front of the car, where he sat looking like a grade one bad ass. He looked different today. Instead of the leather duster jacket, which Bella thought made him look like a cowboy, and black slacks he usually wore, he was dressed in black skinny jeans with a tucked in blue, button down shirt and a black leather jacket. He had pulled up the sleeves of his jacket up and rolled his shirt sleeves over it to give a look that said _I-dont-care. _Bella could tell people that he had actually spent hours infront of the mirror just doing his here. He was just as vain as his beautiful girlfriend Hiedi.

Thinking of Demetri's apperance, she turned to the uniform that she wore with no confidence at all. It consisted of a white blouse with long sleeves that she, like Demetri _(It was actually a very hot day today)_ had rolled up to my elbows. A short, pleated skirt that went up to my mid-thigh showed Bella's legs of like sirens, _not that Bella thought it did. She thought that they were much to pale for them to seem actrative_. Bella also wore thigh high white socks with leather chucks, so no one would see her legs. In Bella's new macpac bag, she had a button-up cardigen incase the weather made a turn for the worse, which didn't seem likely.

"We are here Miss Bella," Demetri murmured, exhaling smoke out the window.

"Okay," Bella answered quietly. The first day jitters were setting in, and she felt like butterflies were drunk in here stomache. "Thank you Demetri."

Question were running through her head at the speed of light and they weren't helping the the butterflies. _Are people going to like me? Will I make many friends? What if I don't and everybody hates me? Oh my god, that is so going to happen! Please don't let that happen. I so hope that I make friends._

Demetri hoped out of the car and walked over to open the door for Bella like a true gentleman.

"Thank you kind sir," Bella said with an elegant curtsied.

"My honour, malady," he said playing along with my Gentleman-lady game that we play. After watching many movies set in the 1700 and 1800's, they found it amusing to mimic them by curtsying and bowing at each other when we did something that would happen in the move.

Bella looked over the parking lot in search of Edward, since he had insisted that they would met up with each other as soon as Bella arrived at school. Edward had changed a lot over the years. He had grown into his long and gangly legs, filling out very well. His face now looked nice with sharp cheekbones and piercing green eyes. He would look so grown up if his hair wasn't a tangled mess of bronze.

She spotted him over by his silver Volvo surround by a whole lot of people, while he leant against his car. Bella had a theory about Edwards Volvo. She thought that his car had to be the most loved and pampered car in the world. He treated it like it was his own baby. It was freaky.

Edward spotted Bella and waved her over to his car. Bella walked over to his car slowly still feeling the nerves. When she arrived next to Edward, they seemed to dissapear, espeacially when he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Hey guys," Edward said, getting his friends attention. "This is Bella. It's her first day so make her feel welcome. Spread it round."

A chorus of "Hey's," and "Yeahs," echoed while Edward chanted of some names, all of which Bella forgot at once.

"Come on B," Edward said taking her hand and leading her to the closest building. "I'll go get your schedule for with you."

"Okay," Bella agreed, following him on his quest to the building.

When they got there Edward got Bella's timetable, giving the front desk lady an impassive look. _Poor lady,_Bella thought. _She looked like she was going to wet herself because she was so stunned by Edwards looks_. Bella was immune to his looks after knowing him so long and being so close to him, but this lady obviously wasn't.

"Hmmm, Trig with Young, Chem. with Mason, English with Banner and Spanish with Turner. Gutted, you have some pretty shitty teachers Bells," Edward remarked, looking over her schedule. "Their all pretty hard-core."

"Thanks for the support," she muttered. "That totally got rid of these first day nerves Edward. You're a great help."

"Wow miss sarcasm," Edward tutted. "What's up your arse? Is there something wrong?"

"Why yes Edward there is," Bella muttered darkly. "I haven't gone to a real school in eight years, and even then it was just grade school. You're just making me feel soooo comfortable. I really appreciate it."

"I know you do Bells," Edward said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. He frowned at her when he saw that she was still grimacing. "Come on Bells, don't be like that. You'll be great, everyone will love you."

"I really hope so," she said. "Where are you leading me anyway?" Bella asked curiously, not knowing where the hell they were going.

"To your homeroom, Duh!" He teased her.

"Oh my gosh," Bella hadn't experianced hoomroom yet. When she had home tutors, they would start straight away with only two ten minute breaks for lunch and break. "Ahh, the beauty of having a whole half hour before having to actually do any work."

"Aww Bells you're so cute," Edward said. "You've never even had homeroom before."

"Shut up, I'm cool!"

He just chuckled in response to her immaturity. They had arrived at Bella's class and he took his arm back.

"Come sit with me at lunch kid," He murmured before giving her a swift on the cheek. _He's never done that before how strange_. "See ya."

He walked off leaving Bella dazed looking like a fool, touching her cheek. Some girls walked past her, giving her glares and muttering bitchy comments. _What ever, _Bella thought._ They would be in a worse state then this if Edward even looked at them._

The Bell rang shrilly, knocking Bella out of her Edward-induced daze and making her look for a seat to sit in. Most of the seats were already taken by people who had been friends before high school so weren't completely nervous like Bella was. At the back of the class there was a girl with glasses and mousy-brown hair. She looked like she wanted to die rather than have to sit alone on the first day of high school. Bella felt the exact same way, and felt that they could help eachother out.

Bella walked towards the desk and sat down. "Hey, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Hey, I'm Angela Webber," she said shyly.

"You don't mind sitting togeather right?" Bella asked her. "I don't really know anyone."

"Sure," she said. "I have no one to sit with because most of the girls in this room bullied me and the guys just ignored me. They all called me 'four eyes.' It was horrible."

_Why would anyone do that to someone as sweet as Angela? She seemed so nice, _Bella thought.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Bella said. "I was home schooled since I was eight so I have never really had the opportunity to make heaps of friends."

"Oh well you are probably regretting sitting with me," she said sadly, looking at the desk, where she was quietly tracing patterns with her finger. "They will never except you when your with me."

"I am so not regretting sitting here," Bella said truthfully with a confident attitude. "You seem so sweet. If they want to pick on someone like you, then they aren't worthy of being my friend, or yours for that matter. You are obviously a much better person."

"Thanks Bella,' she said with a grin. "You don't even know me and your being as nice as any kid has ever been to me."

"You seem like you'll be a great friend," Bella said happily. "Where is the teacher anyway? The bell rang like five minutes ago."

Just as Bella said that, the teacher came into the room. Bella let out an outraged gasp and glared at the teacher.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked, looking at her wierdly.

"I can't believe that he would do this," Bella muttered, more to herself then Angela.

"Who Bella?" Angela asked confused. "Do what?"

"Demetri," Bella muttered. "I mean the teacher. He works for my dad. My dad thinks that public school isn't safe for me, so he just had to send in Demetri."

"That sucks Bella," Angela said, looking at her with pity. "I would so kill my dad if he did that."

"Oh I am going to do more than kill him when I get home," she said, giving a dark chuckle. "I am going to rip him to bits and burn the pieces."

Angela laughed at her nervously, then looked at the bored, where Demetri was now writing 'MR BELIKOV.' He rubbed his stubble while he admired his handy work. Bella knew that his real last name wasn't Belikov because that was a name from a books that she read, vampire academy. There was a character called Demetri and they reminded Bella of her Demetri. They were both bad ass, they dressed the same, they both read paperback novels and they were both very dangerous. Bella knew for a fact that his last name is Johnson, but that doesn't sound very bad ass. Demetri was very dramatic, Bella always personally thought that he should of been an actor instead of being involved with the mob.

He turned to the class and some girlish sighs were released, while Bella just rolled her eyes. Everyone thought that Demetri was hot, even some males. Bella turned to see Angela's reaction and wasn't dissapionted when she saw the dreamy look on her face. Everyone loved him.

"Dude, stop looking," Bella giggled at Angela. "You have drool on your chin."

She giggled sheepishly. "He's cute Bella."

"I know."

Demetri started to talk to the class then, cutting of all conversation. "Good morning class," He started. "My name is Mr. Belikov and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, to talk or just to borrow bus fare, I will be here for you."

A few more girls sighed at that. Bella understood why. He had badass looks but had a whole lot of sensitvity underneath. A great combination for a man.

"Are there any questions?" he asked.

A few hands shot up. Demetri picked on a girl that had silky blonde hair and loaded eye make-up and clumpy foundation. It looked like it had been put on by a blind person.

"How old are you Mr. Belikov?" she asked.

"I am twenty nine Miss…?" He said.

"Mallory, Lauren Mallory," the girl giggled.

Demetri picked on another girl that was beside Lauren. She had mousy brown hair and a couple of pimples on her face that was a shade lighter than they should've been. She obviously tried to cover them with foundation. At last her eyes didn't have a million pounds of eye shadow on them like Laurens.

"Are you single?" She asked.

"No I am not Miss….?" He stated.

"Jessica Stanley," she said, trying to sound sexy by lowering her voice, but really it just made her sound daft.

"Well, Miss Stanley, I actually just got engaged to a beautiful woman that I love very much," he said, smiling at the mention of Bella's personal stylist, Heidi. They started going out when she was twelve, but it was news to her that they were engaged. They were such a sweet couple. "I think that that is enough questions on my personal life. Any other questions?"

No one raised their hand except for Bella.

"Yes Miss…? He asked and she rolled my eyes. _He's known me since I was eight and he is asking my name, _Bella thought.

"Bella Swan," she said with a slight smirk.

"Well ask away if it has nothing to do with my personal life."

"Well Demetri, er, I mean Mr. Belikov, can I talk to you outside. We have something to discuss," she said sweetly.

Bella saw him visibly gulp. He knew what she was like when she was mad. "Sure Miss Swan."

He walked into the corridor and Bella followed, but first reassuring Angela that she would be back soon. He shut the door after she came through. He obviously thought that this would be a loud arguement.

"Look Bella I can explain," He started.

"Oh you better."

"Well, um, Aro thought that you might need, er, extra protection, so he got me to teach here as so you have an extra pair of eyes. Now Bella please don't be mad-"

"Don't be mad," She said, shocked that he thought that she wouldn't be mad. She was more than mad, she was pissed! "Of course I am mad. I would've been fine. I have Edward here. He'll look after me."

"Bella," he said in a disapproving tone. "He was just worried about you. You know how much he loves you. Just let him have his way and know that you will be safe. This way you both win."

"Fine," she muttered, defeated. "But I'm not happy about this."

"I didn't expect you to be," He said cheerfully.

They walked back into class, both knowing that Bella had forgiven him.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I growled at him, but he convinced me that it was a good idea for him to be here. He said that Dad's just trying to protect me."

"Well that sounds kind of sweet of your dad."

"Yer," she said with a smile. "He is a sweetie."

* * *

Bella and Angela were both in a good mood by the time that lunch came around. Bella had all the same classes as Angela so far, so that was nice. Bella had invited Angela to sit with them at lunch time and she agreed. Bella had told Angela about her best friend Edward and Angela thought that he was an absolute sweetie.

They were in the lunch line when Edward caught up to them. He cut in line and nobody seemed to care.

"Hey there Bells.," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek again. _This development seems here to stay. Hmm, interesting._ "Who's your friend?"

"This is Angela, she's my new friend," Bella said proudly. "Angela this is Edward."

He picked up an apple and put it on a tray that seemed to appear out of no-where. "Not replacing me are you Bells?" He joked. "It's nice to meet you Angela."

"You to Edward," she answered shyly.

"You don't mind if she sits with us do you Edward?" Bella asked.

"Of course not," he smiled. "Any friend of Bella's is a friends of mine."

They walked over to a table after Edward insisted on paying for all three of their food. The table was packed with boys and girls from all year's levels, freshman to seniors. It was clear by the way that people looked at Edward that his word was law, at least a school rule if not law. Bella sat between Edward and a blonde boy, while Angela sat next to a cute guy that looked like he was a sophomore like Edward. He reminded Angela and I politely that his name was Ben Cheney. He was considerate and cute, Bella liked him already.

"Hey Bells," Edward said, claiming her attention away from her food. "These are my best friends Jasper and Emmett. They're sophomores like me."

He pointed to the two guys that were beside him. One of the guys was massive. He looked like he had eaten about a hundred to many steroids, but his cute dimples that he showed when he smiled showed that he must eat and work out a lot. He had short, brown hair and an almost child like face.

The other guy was lean and blonde. He had a look on his face that made you think that he knew something about you that you didn't even know. His curly blonde locks were half covered in an eighties beanie and he looked like one of those smart-hippie-stoners. _They were both very cute in their uniforms_. The muscle one was wearing his football jacket and it had the name 'Mc Carty' on the back, while the other had just rolled up his sleeves for the hot weather.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said smiling politely.

"You too Bella, I'm Emmett," the muscle one said before jumping out of his seat looking at his watch. "Shit, I'm going to be so late for practice. Coach will be angus. See you guys later."

He ran off waving his hand once.

"Well that's Emmett for you I guess," the one who must be Jasper said. "Always late for everything. He will probably be late for his own funeral. It's lovely to meet you Bella."

"You to," she said.

"Hey Mike," Edward said to the blonde guy that was sitting next to Bella. "Are you still throwing a party tonight?"

"Of course," Mike said.

"Mike throws the meanest parties," Jasper confided to Bella in a low voice. "You'll come right?"

"Sure," Bella said. "Why not?"

"Are you sure Aro will let you Bella?" Edward said. "He's pretty protective of you. I saw that he had Demetri teaching here."

"Aro?" Jasper said. "Why would Aro care about what Bella does?"

"She's his daughter," Edward answered.

"Really, you Volturi's daughter," a native India sitting at the table asked.

"What's it to you _Jacob_?" Edward sneered. Bella sensed that there was some hosility between the two.

"Well," Jacob said. "She looks way to hot to be his daughter."

"I'm adopted," Bella clarafied.

"Oh, well that explains it." Jacob said.

Edward turned back to Jasper. "Aro's very protective of her. He's had her in home school because he thinks that public schooling is too dangerous for her. She only gets to come her because she annoyed him enough. She is pretty annoying."

Jasper laughed at Edwards lame joke.

"I am not annoying," Bella sniffed. "Any way Edward, you can cover for me. Say we are going to a movie and diner. He thinks that you are perfect so he'll let me go."

"Are you sure you want to lie to Aro?" Jasper asked. "He's not the type of man that you lie to."

"He'll never find out," Bella said confidently. "Demetri can come and pick me up and I know for sure that he'll cover for me. He owes me."

"If you're sure Bells," Edward said unsure.

"I'm sure," she said positively.

* * *

**AN: That's chapter four for you. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be at the party and some drugs and alcohol will be involved. If you have any questions just ask. Thank you for all the reviews I got. I loved reading them. Do you think that I should have more Sulpicia? Also, should I do an EPOV?**

**I Don't Own Twilight or Demetri Belikov, though I wish that I did.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Updated 11th September 2010


	5. Chapter 5

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
****  
**Cobra Starship- Good Girls Go Bad

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Are you sure that everyone wears dresses to these parties?" Bella asked Heidi, while Heidi worked on her eye make up. "I mean, I thought that people wore something more casual, like jeans and a t-shirt."

Heidi had dressed Bella in a black cocktail. The dress was knee high and showed of her long legs wonderfully. The top half had a corset and made her already-thin waist look great and pushed up her boobs to give just the right amount of cleavage.. Heidi complimented Bella by saying that she looked 'Hot' and 'Sexy' numerous times which made Bella feel very beautiful since Heidi looked like Cleo Petra incarnated.

"Bells," she said in a scolding tone Bella in a half-serious tone as she missed her intended spot with her brush. "Stop moving, you're making me do a bad job. And people do go like this to parties if they go to _elite_ schools like you do."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked unsure. "I mean, I don't want to look like a total loser on my first day, you know?"

"I'm sure that Edward wouldn't let you become a loser," she said confidently. "From what I hear from Dem, Edward rules the school and by the way he is starting to look at you, I would say that he would personally deal with anyone that says that you are a loser. The way you guys are together is so cute."

"What way? We look at each other normally," Bella said warily.

Heidi just giggled and continued doing Bella's makeup. Bella knew that she was right. Edward would never let her look like a retard. He would come to her rescue, treating me like Louis Lane. He was her own personal superman.

"There you go Bells, all done," Heidi announced proudly. "You look fantastic."

Bella looked in the mirror and gasped. Heidi was a miracle worker. Bella didn't look like the scruffy eight year old with scraped knee that she used to be. She looked like a mature woman almost. Heidi had made her eyes look dark and smoky with eye shadow, and gave her some glossy lip gloss. She didn't need foundation, with her clear, peach-coloured skin, nor blush. She did that naturally when Edward was around without even realising it.

"Wow! Heidi, I look amazing," Bella said, hugging Heidi tightly. "Thank you so much."

"It's alright," she said peering out the window. "Oh, look. Edwards here, you better hurry before Aro sees you. You know that he would blast his gasket is he saw you wearing something so revealing."

"Ok," Bella said hugging her again. "Thanks and I'll see you later."

* * *

"Wow this place is really crowded!" Bella exclaimed as Jasper and Emmett led her through the house that the party was at. They had been there with Edward to pick her up and said that they would give me the best first party experience ever.

"Parties generally are," Jasper said, shooting her a smile. "You really never been to a party before have you? I thought that you were just joking!"

"I only get to go to those boring ones that Aro makes me attend so he can show me off," Bella grumbled. "It's because I'm his 'Perfect little girl!'"

"But you look so cute when Sulpicia dresses you up in those fluffy, pink dresses," Edward said, arriving after disappearing. He had gone to get them all drinks while Jasper, Emmett and Bella found somewhere to 'chill'. "And you are his perfect little girl. This must be the most rebellious thing that you've ever done."

"Shut up," Bella said, glaring. "And you so cannot call those things dresses they are more like pieces of cloth that got trapped in a sewing machine. They are _so_ hideous!"

The boys laughed at her and Jasper started their conversation again.

"Well since you've never been to a real party before, we _so _have to get you wasted!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no," Edward said. "You won't be the one having to explain to Aro _Volturi_ why she is throwing her guts up. I will and he will kills me! That _so _doesn't make a happy Edward. You really don't want an unhappy Edward."

"Oh come on Edward!" Bella complained. "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Yeah Edward!" Emmett said in a high vioce, trying to sound like Bella. "Let us be there for her first drinking affair."

Emmett and Bella pouted at him until her gave him with a humpth.

"Fine!" He said. "Just not too much. You're a light weight so you won't be able to hold your liquor."

"Yay!" Bella squealed, hugging Edward. Emmett coughed 'whipped' under his breath and Jasper chuckled.

"This is going to be so much fun! Let's this party started. Who's getting some _real_ drinks?" Bella said as I eyed the bottles of coke that Edward had brought back with him.

"I'll go," Jasper said and started walking towards what Bella assumed was the kitchen. Bella smiled at Emmett and giggled.

_This is going to be so much fun! _She thought.

The night had gone so well so far. The guys had made the drive here unbearable funny with Emmett acting like a clown that Edward said was his usual manner, Jasper smirking at him and Edward sitting next to her as he chuckled, spying his two best friends in the mirror.

Bella saw the house was huge and was pleasently surprised. Edward had told her on the way that Mikes parents had legit jobs, unlike our own parents, who were running the biggest Irish Mafia in America. Mikes parents were apparently plastic surgeons and made their millions through superficial housewives wanting better boobs, so it will be easier to seuce the pool gay pool boy. She didn't expect that they would have enough money for a house like this.

When Bella walked into the house a lot of people that supposedly knew her from school or through Edward walked up to her and complimented her dress and asked how she had gotten it. Apparently it was just realised from D&G a couple of days ago and was already gone to 'more important people.' She replied with a cryptic "I have my ways."Heidi was very up to date with fashion new realises. Bella would have to thank Heidi again for letting her borrow it. Luckly everybody else was wearing formal clothes as well, no jeans in site.

The only disappointment that Bella had was that she got a text form Angela saying that she wasn't coming because Ben, the guy that she sat with at lunch, had asked her on a last minute date, so she was going on that instead of coming here. Bella txted her back with a crying face and a quick good luck for your date.

"Alright guys," Jasper said, returing with three shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol. He poor some into each shot glass."Let's knock 'em back."

Bella picked up a brownish small shot glass and put it to her lips. The alcohol made her nose burn, but she waiting anyway.

"Alright," Emmett said. "On the count of three; One, Two, Three."

They all knock back their glasses and slammed them on the table. Bella grimanced and scrunched up her face.

"Oh god!" she groaned. "That tasted horrible. What was it?"

"Just whisky," Jasper shrugged. "It burns you throat the first couple of times, but then after a bit of practice, it starts to taste nice. It gets you so much more drunk then those pussy lolly drinks that are only like four percent alcohol!"

"Alright then," Bella murmured, popping another one down. She grimanced again, but didn't complain.

They had all had about ten by the time that Bella had the go to the bathroom. After three shots straight, the burning sensation dulled and she started to actually taste the drink. She excused herself from their little group and went in search of a bathroom.

Once she had found a bathroom (Which was pretty hard, considering the house was so large) she ended up in the kitchen. She went past a table where a group of boys were smoking a ceramic pip,laughing loudly. Jacob, the guy from lunch, was sitting at the table. He winked at her and Bella supressed a shudder.

She went to the island in the middle of the kitchen and saw all the alcohol there. She really felt like being bad, and wanted to get really drunk. She didn't feel drunk from the shots that she had done so she picked up a bottle of vodka and took a swig.

She went the the middle of the room where a Spontaneous dance floor had appeared. She carried her alcohol to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to the sensual song that was playing.

At first she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music shimmying her shoulder a little, keeping her eyes closed, taking swigs of my Bacardi every couple of sways. The song changed to a upbeat pop song and she started to bounce on the her heels in time the the beat, shimmying up and down every couple of beats.

Bella opened her eyes and saw that her boob (Which now looked to exposed with a room full of teenage boys) were attracting a lot of attention as they jiggled up and down and her bounced. Bella felt kind of fuzzy by then. Like a layer of cotton had been put around the thinking part of her brain, slowing the process. She was obviously drunk now, and let her empty bottle of vodka drop the the floor as she continued to bounce on. She didn't really care about the attention that she was getting at the moment, to drunk to care.

When the song stopped and slow song came on that Bella had difficulty bouncing to, she moved towards the table that Jacob was at, investigating what they were laughing so loud about. She tripped on her own foot and fell into slowly forward as she cringed away from the floor. Someone caught her though and dropped her on his lap.

"Hey sexy," A boy slurred. It was the guy whoes lap she was sitting on. He was quite good-looking. "Wanna hit?"

He held out the ceramic pipe to her after packing the bowl with a grass like substance. Bella felt like she was king of the world after cumsuming so much alcohol that she would probably agree to anything right about now. Even drugs, the thing that got her dad killed.

"Sure," Bella slurred and giggled a little bit.

He handed me the pipe and a lighter.

"Thanks," she giggled, taking the items from him.

Bella lit the pipe and took a big drag, feeling the smoke tangle in her throat, making her cough hard, fast. Tears formed in her eyes as she handed the pipe back to cute-guy, already feeling some change in her, as if she was falling into warm water, inch by inch.

"Don't take it all in at once," the cute-guy advised, seeing her struggle. "It's easier if you suck it in slowly the first time. When you've done it a few more times and are a bit more out of it you'll be able to hold it all in."

Bella did what he advised, sucking in slowly then holding for as long as she could. She blew out quickly, sucking as much oxygen as she could. She took two more drags, and then pasted the doobie back to the cute-guy. He sucked twice then past it back to me.

"Let's play traffic lights guys," cute-guy said to the table.

"How do you play?"Bella asked, snuggling into cute-guys lap. She had never felt she comfortable and energetic at the same time before.

"Everyone takes a hit of the joint then passes it to the person on their left. They have to hold it in until the joint gets back to them. It's so fun and you get so blazed of it."

"Okay," Bella said, trying to recall what he had just said. Alcohol really didn't help her remember, everything was way too distracting! Everyone took a hit and held in. Bella found this game very hard, never being good at holding her breath for long periods of time. After playing for a bit though, the grass made it easier for her to hold in.

Bella groaned a little as she stood, deciding to find Edward. She wobbled to her feet and cute-guy steadied her.

"Hey," cute joint-guy said talking extra slowly. "Who are you here with?"

That put Bella in a fit of giggles and she had no idea why.

"I could help you find them," cute-guy said. She should should really learn his name. He was kind of cute, with blonde hair that had been highlighted naturally by the sun and a baby-like face that was uber-cute face. "I probably won't help that you are a gigglier.

"Um," _Giggle._ "Edward," _Giggle._ "Cullen and," _Giggle. _"Jasper," _Giggle. _"Whitlock and Emmett," _Giggle. _"Mc Carty," _Giggle._

"Come on sweetheart," cute-guy said. "I'll help you find him."

He took her hand and led her towards a door that led to a room of couches. Bella spotted a green one with a lot of cushions on it and was inspired. She just had to sit on it. It looks so comfy! All her thoughts were all focused on sitting on that couch, so she decided to end her journey to find Edward.

Bella tugged on cute-guys arm and pointed to the couch. "I have to," _Giggle. _"Sit on that couch!"

"Okay," he said, obviously agreeing that this was a great idea. Bella looked a little wobbly and needed to sit down anyway.

He walked her over, holding her steady by her elbow so she wouldn't fall, and sat her on the couch sitting next to him. He was very close to her and their knees were touched. He really was cute. Bella giggled once more and asked him what his name was.

"Stefan," he said, flashing a faint smile. "What about you?"

"Bella," I breathed. Her giggling mood seemed to have disappeared in an instant and all she could think about was his really cute smile. Her only thought was how nice it would feel to have his lips on hers. First she was giggling, now she was horny. What a mood swing!

"Oh my god," she said, wanting to share her new found knowledge about his nice lips and kissing her.

"What?" Stefan asked, worried.

"I just realised that I have to kiss you," she declared, before attacking his mouth.

He didn't seem to mind because he was moaning into her mouth a lot. It was a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him and making out, so Bella adjusted her legs so she was now straddling him. She was pretty sure that she was flashing they whole room, put I was too drunk and high to care. She grinded against Stefan and let out a small moan of her own.

"That dance you did was so hot," He moaned as she released his lips, taking a deep breath.

She only moaned in response and started to kiss him again. He moved his hands up to her boob and massaged them lightly. She put she hand inbetween them and rubbed his cock over his slacks. He moaned and flipped them over so Bella was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, without breaking the kiss. He started moved his lips along her check and down her jaw bone, emitting small moans from her as she went.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BELLA," Edwards angry vioce split through her drunkness.

Her eyes opened slowly as Stefan continued to kiss slowly going further and further down her body.

"Jesus Edward," Bella slurred, still very much drunk. "Chill the Fuck out. It's a party. Stefan and I are just getting to know eachother better."

"What the Fuck Bella! How much have you had to drink? Your pisses." Edward said, shocked.

"Just a little," Bella said innocently. She moved Stefan off of her regrettfully and gave him a small wink. "I'm _so sorry. _I'll see you around."

He gave Bella a nod and gave her one last longing look, but went back through the door that they came from.

_Why did Edward have to make the cute-guy-Stefan leave? _Bella thought._ Wait Edwards pretty cute, maybe he can make out with me to make me feel better._

Edward pulled on her arm, and all thoughts of Bella making out with him went out the door.

"Let go of me Edward," she moaned, trying to pull her arm out of his grip, almost falling over in the process. Edward steaddied her at the last minute.

"Bella, what the fuck were you doing?" He said angrily. "You said that you were going to the toilet and I find you wasted under some guy, who is totally molesting you."

"Oh he s-s-so wasn't moles-s-s-sting me," Bella disagreed, but her slurring ruined the affected of him believing her. "D-d-don't be so m-m-melo-dramatic. He was making me feel _so_ good."

Saying that seemed to make Edward even more mad. An outside spectator would even say that he was jealous.

_Damn he is so hot when he is mad. _Bella thought._ God, I am such a horny drunk!_

"Well that's even worse. People are going to think that you are a complete slut. Why would you let some guy get to second base with you in the first hour that you met him? That is just completely stupid. And you did it in public to. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Bella?"

"Tomorrow at school people are going to be so mean to you just because you had to be stupid and make out with some loser. I mean, what the fuck Bella? Why did you have to be such a slut?"

At this point Bella burst into tears. Not the crying like a lady, but the type with lots and lots of snot.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed over and over again.

Edward looked at me horror-striken. He dragged me out of the house and onto the front lawn. "Come on, I'll call Demetri so he can take you home."

Bella sobbed as Edward took out his phone and called Demetri. Edward glared at Bella as I sat on a chair and sobbed. This made her want to wail because he obviously hated me for getting so wasted and macking on some random guy that was very, _very _cute. Edward snapped his phone shut and walked over to me.

"Come one," He muttered, a little bit more calm then before. "Demetri's on his way."

They walked to the kurb slowly, Bella stumbling and Edward steadying her. People were now comingn outside to watch 'Mr popular', Edward hug a wailing Bella as she repeatly apologized.

"I'm sorry for being so drunk Edward. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have gotten that bottle of alcohol when I lied about going to the toilet. I shouldn't have danced in a slutty way and made people look at me like I am I slut. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have made out with that guy! I'm sorry for making you mad! I am just so sorry," she apologized.

"Bella, be quiet. You're making a scene," Edward muttered, embaressed as people stared.

"I'm sorry for making a scene!" she wailed, louder than before. "I am sorry for crying and spazzing out!"

"Bella, stop apologizing!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for apologizing!" she cried.

Demetri's black car skidded to a halt beside them and he stormed out with a panicked look on his face.

"Holy shit Edward! What did you do to her?" He muttered as he helped Edward get Bella into the back seat of his car, off the kurb. He and Edward closed the door and stayed outside arguing over whose fault this is. Bella realised that she had her phone on her and decided that I needed to apologize to her mother aswell.

The phone rang a couple of times and then her mother answered.

"Hello darling, how is Edwards?" Bella's mother, Sulpicia, answered.

"Mommy," Bella wailed. "I'm not at Edwards. I lied and went to a back to school party. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I am such a terrible daughter you and Dad shouldn't have adopted me! I am so sorry that you had to adopt me."

"Bella, Honey," Sulpicia said. "Calm down. You aren't a horrible daughter. We love you. Don't worry about the party, you'll be fine. I won't tell your father. Where are you?"

"I'm in Demetri's car," Bella sniffed. "Demetri and Edward are outside arguing outside because of me. They shouldn't do that because of me. I am sorry that they are arguing because of me."

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. Can you get Demetri for me?" Sulpicia asked.

"Okay," Bella said, suddenly tired. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetie."

"Demetri," Bella called loudly. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Holy shit Bella, you called Sulpicia," Edward exclaimed as Demetri my phone.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to get into so much trouble now," He muttered.

This made her start to cry again. How di she even have anymore tears left?

Demetri snapped his phone shut and told Edward that they were going to meet up at Edward's house and Sulpicia was going to look after Bella, but that Edward had to calm me down so we could get inside without Carlisle and Esme noticing that I was completely wasted.

"Bella honey," Edward said softly. "No one is going to get into trouble. Sulpicia said that she won't tell anyone and she isn't mad."

Bella stopped crying a little bit. "Really? You won't get into trouble?"

"No Bella," he said.

She stopped crying at this and looked at Edward. "I miss my Mom."

"Sulpicia will be here soon," Edward said.

"Not her," she murmured. "My real mum, Renee, I miss her. Why did Charlie have to get her murdered? Why Edward?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward said, confused. Bella had never told Edward of her real family, and never wanted to. It would just upset him. She was so drunk that she didn't even realise that she was telling him.

"Why did I have to lose Rose, Renee and Alice. I love them so much, but they all aren't with me now. It's all because of Charlie. I really, really hate him!"

They were at Edwards house now and Sulpicia was waiting for them, sitting on the doorstep with her head in her hands.

"Mommy!" Bella exclaimed, now happy.

"Oh honey," She whispered, gathering Bella, her angel, in her arms. "It's alright."

"I want to sleep Mommy," Bella yawned.

"Okay honey," she said. "Let's get you inside."

Bella ended up curled up in Edward's bed, in one of his baggy shirts with Heifi's dress hung up in the wardrobe. Sulpicia left promising to pick Bella up tomorrow, well later this morning, to get coffee and breakfast. Edward insisted on sleeping on his black leather couch saying that he wouldn't take advantage of her like that guy at the party had.

It wasn't until Bella started to cry again that Edward pulled himself off his couch and hoped into bed with her, wrapping an arm around waist.

* * *

**Q: Have you ever been so drunk that you started to cry your eyes out? I certainly have.**

**AN: I hope that you guys like it. Give me any suggestions and criticism; I really need to know if this story is any good. I personally think that it is pretty shitty. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**In case you didn't know macking basically means making out with. If you didn't understand any of the words just ask me what they mean.**

**There will be Mobward later on in the story when they aren't just kids.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Review!**

* * *

**Updated 14th August 2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter dedicated to **bookfreaklover **who got me writing.**

* * *

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
****Joan Jett - Bad Reputation Lyrics**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Bella woke the next day laying next to the bath with her forehead resting on the seat of the toilet. She tried to think back to the night before but could only see herself getting into a car with Edward, Emmett and Jasper then convincing Edward to let her get drunk.

She tried to lift her head, but as soon as she tried she felt a like her head would burst. She tried again, but a bit slower this time. She eased her way of the floor and took her bearings. It seemed the she was in Edward's en suite bathroom. She walked over to the mirror over the sink and looked at herself.

She looked terrible. She had major crow's feet under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot. Her lips looked a bit more swollen than usually and her hair was in a tangle on top of her head. She filled up the glass that was beside the sink because her throat was parched.

The water flowing freely down her throat felt like heaven. It made the raw flesh turn moist again.

There was a sound of a crash from the bedroom and someone's voice, thick with sleep, call out Bella's name.

"Yeah?" She croak-shouted half-heartedly.

Edward emerged from his room with bed-ridden clothes and hair. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked thoroughly worn out.

"We have school today honey," he said sympathetically, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Your mum wants to take you out for breakfast first though. You need to get up and leave before my dad see's you in your condition."

"Shit! What time is it?" Bella groaned, flopping onto her back.

"It's six thirty. Your mum will be here in ten minutes to get you home."

"Okay, I'll get up." She heaved herself up, but quickly sat back down on the toilet seat when she felt her head spin. "Eurrgh. What happened last night? I can't remember a thing? Did I make myself look totally stupid?"

"You may off," Edward said in an off handed tone like he wasn't really listening.

"Gutted," Bella said with a giggle and then groaned. "Eurrgh. Remind me not to giggle with this head-ache."

Edward left giving Bella a small grin and chuckle.

* * *

Sulpicia and Bella went to a cute corner cafe that they went to often. Bella could tell that Sulpicia was mad that Bella went overboard last night, but wasn't going to be mad at her because of Bella's massive hangover.

"So sweetie," Sulpicia said with a worried look. "Are you sure that you are able to go to school. I can get you out for the day if you want."

"Mom," Bella said sternly. This was the tenth time she had heard this. "I'll be fine. Dem will be there to look after me and take me home if I feel too bad. Anyway, I want to thank Edward for last night. He didn't really tell me what happened last night so I couldn't thank him. I can't believe that I can't remember anything! Are you sure that I spazzed out crying? That totally doesn't sound like me, I like never cry."

"Sweetie, you were hysterical," Sulpicia said. "But no one can really blame you for crying. You had drunken so much that I thought that I would have to take you to hospital to get your stomach pumped."

"Thank god you didn't!" Bella said shocked. "I don't think I would of handled waking up in hospital well."

"But if it was between your life and death, then I would have definitely taken you there. I don't care how you would've taken it the day after." Sulpicia spotted the time on a clock and gave a small clock and gave a small speak. "Goodness, look at the time. Come on we have to get you to school."

Bella skulled the rest of her coffee and ran out the door to meet up with Sulpicia by the car. Bella looked at the car and thought that she would totally not look normal in it. It was a bloody pink comfortable for goodness sake.

* * *

As expected, everybody stared at her mother's ridiculous car. She jumped out and gave her mum a peck on the check as quickly as possible, ducking her head in embarrassment as she briskly walked towards her form class.

When she got there she sat next to Angela, keeping her head ducked.

"Hey Bells," Angela said smiling. "How was the party?"

"I think it was good." She said. At Angela's expression she explained that she didn't remember much of it. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't very date like," Angela said with a frown. "He didn't really treat it like a date. I got into my prettiest dress and he showed up in ripped jeans and a sports jacket. We went to this really sleazy bar and watched a football game. After the stupid game finished he drove me home. It was the most boring date in history. I don't know why he asked me if he didn't want to go."

"Aww, Angie," Bella said, rubbing her back. "It'll be alright. From all the soaps I watch, this means that he was trying to act really cool to impress you."

"I hope your right Bells," Angela murmured. "I really liked him."

* * *

It was toward the end of form time that Jessica and her friend Lauren came up to Bella and Angela and ask to talk to Bella.

"Hey Bella," Jessica started. "I love your outfit. Where did you get it? Can I borrow it sometime? Did you really hook up with that weird stoner Stephan last night? Do you want to go shopping sometime? What's your favourite colour? Where is your spare key? When are you not home? What's valuable in your house? Up to tonight? Who you gonna hook up with this week end?"

She talked so fast the Bella had to think carefully to really understand her. "Excuse me but who are you?"

Lauren answered this time, linking arms with both Bella and Jessica, trying to subtly get away from Angela. "'Cuse her. She doesn't get out to often. I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. We heard that you were friends with Edward Cullen and so we have deemed you worthy to be our friend and join our group."

"Ooo-kay then."

"But there is one condition, you have to ditch the loser," she said inclining her head towards Angela.

"What's wrong with Ange?" Bella asked offended. As if she would hang out with these fakes anyway, but she decided to humour them.

"Just look at her," Lauren drawled. "She looks like she has been dressed by a bear. And those glasses, they could compete with Harry Potters for dolkiness. She shouldn't have someone as cool as you hanging out with her."

Jessica nodded eagerly at this. "So what do you think? Want to hang out with us."

"I'm going to say no. But you guys have fun being the real losers in this class instead of Angela," Bella said with a smirk.

She walked back to her desk chuckling at their shocked expressions. And they thought that Angela is a loser. They should look in a mirror. Only a retard could apply make-up that badly. In fact, a retard could do a better job them they did.

"What did they want?" Angela asked.

"To be cool like we are," Bella said with a laugh.

* * *

Another strange thing happened that day at lunch time. Bella was eating happily with her new group of friends and after being teased by Emmett and Jasper for getting wasted, a guy walked up to her. He was cute and she got the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"Hey Bella," He said, bowing his head a little. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Bella said with a polite smile. Where did she know him from?

As Bella was standing Edward grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You don't have to go Bella," He said, throwing a look of dislike towards the cute guy

"Edward, I'll be fine," she reassured him, patting his arm.

She walked outside the cafeteria with the cute guy. He led her to a green bench and sat down with her on it. Edward soon excused himself and followed them off. He didn't trust Stephan; any guy that takes advantage of a drunken girl is dodgy.

"Bella," He started. "Last night was amazing. I can't get you out of my head. I really like you. I think that we can really be great together."

"Sorry," Bella said, still wearing her polite smile. "But who are you."

"Bella," He said with a shocked expression. "I'm Stephan. We meet last night. How can you not know who I am?"

"I don't remember I thing of last night, only drinking my way through a whole bottle of alcohol by myself then waking up in Edwards bathroom. Please don't tell me you saw me crying. That would be sooo embarrassing. I mean, you are pretty cute and that would like totally ruin my chances with you."

It was official, she was babbling. But it was alright because he didn't seem to notice. He just wore a very shocked expression on his face; like he didn't believe what she was saying was true.

"How can you not remember me? Last night was the most amazing night of my life and you don't remember," he said angrily. "I know what will help you remember."

He forcefully pulled her flush against him and stuck his tongue down her throat. She gave a shriek of fright and then he was pulled right off of her. Stephan was cowering on the ground while Edward knocked living life out of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She didn't want your fifthly mouth on hers."

Bella screamed for Edward to stop for he was going to get into trouble. Students and teachers slowly gathered round; Students rooting Edward on and Teachers shouting for order.

Soon Demetri showed up and forcefully pulled Edward off Stephan and started calming him in a hushed voice.

"Come on Edward! You can't go starting fights trying to protect her. You've only upset her. Look at her for god's sake!"

Edward did and saw the tear tracks running from her eyes as she explained what happened to the principal. He calmed vaguely, but then thought about Stephan sticking his tongue down her throat and he growled loudly.

"The principal will probably have to suspend you now and that will just leave Bella alone with that dick."

Edward let out another growl at that thought, but tried to calm himself down as the principal walked over to them.

"Come on Cullen, my office," He said.

* * *

Bella sat outside the Principals office as she waited for Edward to emerge. They had been talking for ten minutes and Bella didn't have any more nails to bite so her lip was paying for it.

Just as she stood up to see what was happening inside, the door opened and Edward emerged. He wore a frown that made crinkles in his forehead. He gave her a weak smile when he saw her. Bella rushed over and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting a few tears leak through.

"Come one," He murmured, leading her to the car park.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she tried to keep up with his brisk walk.

"Home," Edward said. "I got suspended. You won't miss anything important."

"Okay then."

The both hopped into the car and drove in eerily silence. It got too much to handle for Bella so she broke it.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He grunted.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's alright," He murmured quietly.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm lazy and really busy. ILY all of you who review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is tiny, but bear with me :)**

* * *

**Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with  
this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't  
close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might  
miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't  
close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down  
tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight**

The Killers-Somebody told me

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Stephan approached Bella for the first time since the fight with Edward. Bella was silently reading in the her AP English textbook with Angela sitting next to her doing the same, occasionally they asked each other a question, but apart from that they worked in silence. So when they heard a voice break the silence they had created, both their heads snapped to attention.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stephan asked her, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Bella looked at Angela, pleading with her eyes for help, for one doesn't just recover from a proper mouth raping in a few weeks.

"Please," he pleaded. "Just for a moment."

"Okay, I guess that's alright." Bella said nervously. "Just no funny business, alright? I have Edward on speed dial."

With a nod Stephan led the way toward the opposite side of the library where they could converse in silence.

"Listen Bella," Stephan started. "I'm really sorry for losing my nut the other day! It was really unlike me. It's just I really do like you, even though we've only meet a couple of times, I feel like we have a connection and losing that would've been horrible for me."

Bella gave him a stare which clearly said that she thought he was nuts.

"You do realise that the only time that I remember meeting you was when you mouth raped me then you got beaten up by my best friend. That clearly says something about your character!"

"I know! That was a total mistake." Stephan said, gripping onto one of Bella's wrist. "Please! Give me another chance! I really like you!"

"Maybe we can try to be friends…" Bella said, eyeing his hand on her wrist.

"Yes!" Stephan said with a pump of his fist. "Let's hang out this afternoon, go get a hot chocolate or something."

"Sure," Bella said tentatively, carefully shrugging off his hand.

"Starbucks at 4?"

Text intercepted from Edward to Bella

Hey Bells what's brown and sticky?

What?

A stick!

LOL! You're sooo lame!

Thanks

Text intercepted from Stephan to Bella 

Hey Bells, howsit?

Hey Stephan, yesterday was really fun. wanna see a movie this weekend maybe?

Bella! Of course I do! but lets get ice cream first, it's fucking hot outside this week!

IKR! I almost miss the cold! LOL

Text intercepted from Angela to Bella

Hey Bells, what you up ta this weekend, wanna hang?

Hey angie! I'm going out with Stephan to see a movie

Isn't he that creep that cornered you in the hallway than again in the library yesterday?

Yepp, that's the one LOL! Went out for hot chocolate w/him yesterday and hes real lovely

WOW!

I KNOW! Anyway, you wanna come with? Maybe you can invite ben?

That sounds great!

Text intercepted from Bella to Stephan

Heya, change of plans. Angie and Ben are coming with us on sat! All gee?

Sure bb, that's fine! see you there!

Text intercepted from Bella to Edward

You have anything better than that last one you told me?

Why did the Mexican throw his wife off a bridge?

Why?

Tequila XD

LAME!

Text intercepted from Angela to Bella

Hey bellsie, loving how the doubles with Stephan! I think Ben feels a bit more comfy w/another male there Again this sat?

Sure! This is becoming a routine

Text intercepted from Stephan to Bella

Roses are red, violets are blue, I can see u, but can u see me?

That is sooo creepy!

Fine, how bout this one: Roses are red, violets are blue, will you be my girlfriend, cause I really like you!

Text intercepted from Bella to Angela

Angie, Stephan just asked me to be his GF, what do I say?

YESSS!

Text intercepted from Angela to Ben

OMG! Stephan just asked Bella to be his GF! OMG! and she's gonna say yes!

Cool bb

Text intercepted from Ben to Stephan

She's gonna say yes!

Who?

Text intercepted from Bella to Stephan

Yes! XD

Text intercepted from Edward to Bella

What do you call somebody elses cheese?

I'm busy Edward, talk lata

"Damn bro! Have you seen the ass on Bella lately?" Emmett asked Edward, nudging the life out of his appendix. "When did she grow up?"

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward growled, shoving his burger into his throat. Bella was currently standing in the lunch line with her _new _best friend; Stephan.

"Dude, did you know that she was that close with that stoner dude?" Jasper asked, adding his two cents into the conversation.

"Shud up!" Edward mumbled, staring down the table.

From the corner of his eye Edward watched Bella and Stephan carefully, wondering what really was going on between them. They seemed to be pretty comfortable together, which is the opposite of how Bella and himself at the moment. Ever since a few months ago when Bella told him that Stephan had apologised and that they were going to hang out, she seemed to have distanced herself from him. Whenever he'd try to text her, she wouldn't respond or she'd say that she couldn't chat now because she was hanging out with Stephan. In Edwards mind it was all bullshit and she was just finding excuses to ignore him.

Edward knew from the first time that he saw her all those years ago from the back of his Dads car that she was far too good for him and his mafia family and that she would never want to have anything to do with him. She of course did a very Bella like thing and did the opposite of his expectations, immediately attaching herself like glue to him while she settled into her new life. But now… now things were different.

Ever since she'd started school, she'd started making new friends and didn't want to hang out with him as much. Sure, Edward had his own friends, but Bella was the only person that he could ever truly be himself with. At school he was Mr. popular, and at home he was the wanna be version of his father. But with Bella, things were different! With Bella he could be himself, bad jokes and all. He always knew that what he gave back in return would never be enough for her, but he had hoped that she would take everything he gave her.

Now that she had her own friends, he had to keep his distance. She didn't need him in her life anymore, but by god Edward needed her and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her in his life.

"Hey guys," Bella said, suddenly appearing at their table. "Do you mind if we sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure doll, take a seat," Jasper answered, kicking one out with his foot for her to sit on.

At the mention of a 'we', Edwards head snapped to Bella's hand which happened to be glued to Stephan. They were so stuck to each other that even as they sat down, her hand never left his. It was disgusting in Edwards opinion.

With a kick in Edward's leg and a crude smile, Emmett lent forward onto his elbows and started to question the couple.

"So, are you two like a couple or something now?" he asked, sending a wink in Edward's direction.

Even as Bella's face lit up a tomato and gave Stephan a secretive smile, Edward kept his cool, knowing Emmett was just trying to wind him up.

"Um… well, I guess so," Bella said, sending Stephan the smile that she usually reserved for Edward.

"Well, well, well!" Jasper murmured. "Baby Bella growing up aye?"

"Shut up Jasper!" Bella giggled. "It's just casual at the moment."

"Not for long though," Stephan said, bringing Bella's hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. Bella's love-sick giggle made the green head of jealously appear for Edward.

"'Cuse me," Edward muttered, picking up his tray and then proceeded to storm out of the room, jacket slung over his shoulder.

"What's his problem?" Stephan asked, pulling Bella closer to him.

He got no reply, although Jasper and Emmet did share a very worried look.

Edward was walking down the hallway when he bumped into a petit figure.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Cried the figure on the floor, trying to find her glasses which were lost in the collision.

"It's alright, here let me help you." Edward passed her the glasses and gave her a hand up off the floor.

"Oh, thanks." The girl said, adjusting her glasses and when she realised who she was staring at her eyes widened. "Oh, hi Edward."

"Hi…Girl I just meet!"

"Urgh!" The girl said, pushing her light red hair off her face. "This is so typical! I'm Tanya, I'm in like four of your classes!"

"Sorry," Edward replied, holding up his hands in defeat. "There's like a million people in this school, you can't expect me to know them all."

"Urgh, whatever!" Tanya said, trying to slide past Edward, but Edward stopped her.

"Hey I'm real sorry! I'm having a bad day. I remember you now, we have lit and history together," He said with a weak smile.

"Yeah and calculus and gym."

"That's right. See I do remember you!" He said, a triumphant smile now on his face. "Hey, I'm real sorry about bumping into you, I really didn't mean to! How about I make it up to you and tell you one of my amazing jokes?"

"Sure," she said, blowing her hair out of her face. "Why not?"

"Okay," Edward said, holding up his hands as if to brace her. "What's brown and rhymes with snoop? Dr. Dre!"

Tanya let out a snort. "God that's terrible!"

"It's amazing and you know it!"

"Okay, well I've got one for you as well then. What's red and bad for your teeth? A brick!"

Edward laughed. "God, that's just as bad as mine. Hey, do you maybe wanna share some more jokes over a coffee?"

"I can't, I have class, and so do you."

"Oh," Edward sighed. "We can skip?"

"Not an option if I wanna get into Harvard. But what about afterschool? That café around the corner?"

"Sure see you there!"

"Wait, Edward." Tanya called as Edward strode down the hallway.

"This isn't some joke, and you're really only wanna get coffee so you can throw pigs blood on me?"

"Only if you don't use your mind to throw a car at me," Edward replied with a wink, and then walked off.

* * *

**Again, bear with me :)**


End file.
